All My Loving
by tadashi hamada
Summary: Natalia was heart broken. Was turning to the one who loved you with their whole heart the right thing to do? But maybe, just maybe, Natalia could find happiness in Toris as she had found it in Ivan. And maybe, he would return her love.


_**This has just been sitting in my computer collecting dust for a long time. So, I just decided to finish it up and post it. Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>Toris peaked his head through the door, expecting a knife to be thrown at him.<p>

"What?"

His eyes widened at the question. Every time he entered Natalia's room, he came out injured in one form of the other. Yes, it was true the question was full of hate and malice, but it that did not faze him.

"A-are you okay, Miss Natalia?" he asked timidly, entering the room fully and with care.

"I am fine." Natalia growled from her spot on her desk, back facing Toris. "Now go away. Your presence is not necessary."

"B-but Miss Natalia-" Toris began.

"I said leave!" Natalia demanded, banging her fist against the wooden desk.

Toris jumped at her violent action and slowly exited the room, not noticing the tears the ran down Natalia's face. As soon as she heard the door click, she buried her face in her hands and let out into a loud strangled sob.

She was rejected again. She was always rejected by him. Although, this time, it was different. His voice was cold and void of any emotion. True, her brother was like that with many, but never with her. His voice always held some type of emotion when he spoke to his younger sister. Granted the emotion was usually fear, but it was an emotion nonetheless.

The small yet extremely painful conversation played in her head.

_"Brother-"_

_"Natalia. I will never marry you. Understand this. I do not love you."_

_"B-but brother! I... I-"_

_"Natalia. I said no."_

Natalia let out another silent sob. Yes, she loved her brother dearly. He loved her too, but not to the same extent as her. His love was more sisterly then romantically, as it should be.

Outside the door, stood a shocked Toris. His ear was pressed firmly against the door and he silently listened to Natalia's sad cries. He had never heard her cry, ever show so much weakness. Yet, there she was, sobbing, just on the other side of the door, out of his reach.

Ivan. Toris was sure that without a doubt her reason for crying was Ivan, her tall, brute brother.

"I know you're out there." Toris heard Natalia say through the door. "Just come in already."

Toris entered bashfully and nervously, feeling like a young boy who had been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing.

"Miss Natalia, are y-you okay?" Toris asked slowly.

"Do I look okay you idiot?" Natalia asked, turning to face Toris.

Toris gasped at the sight before him. She was beautiful, captivating. The tears made her even more beautiful, more innocent. It made his jealous that Ivan had such a gorgeous girl at his expense, and Toris did not.

"Natalia." he mumbled. "He... he hurt you again, didn't he?"

Natalia lowered her head do that you couldn't see her eyes before speaking. "That doesn't concern you."

"But it does." Toris said softly. "Your well being concerns me greatly."

"How so?" Natalia demanded, looking up at Toris coldly.

"Well, I..." Toris trailed off, a rosy blush dusting his cheeks.

"Out with it." she ordered.

"No one wants to see the one they love sad, right?" Toris mumbled, yet it was clear enough for Belarus to understand his words.

Sad? Love? It concerned him because he did not want her to be upset? He did not want to see her upset because he loved her? Toris. Love. No, it couldn't be.

"... W-what?" she stuttered, her cheeks becoming a very dark shade of red.

"Excuse me!" Toris bowed quickly and attempted to exit the room.

Natalia wasn't having any escapes though. She quickly pounced on the unsuspecting Lithuanian, pinning him to the ground. She held on to his wrists with a vice-like grip

"Why?" Natalia asked.

"I..." Toris glanced up at her. "I don't know why. You can't just choose who you fall for after all."

"Not true. That is only if you allow yourself to fantasize about someone. Why me?" Natalia asked softly but with force.

"You're beautiful Bella. You can be so kind, and you have a strong will." Toris smiled up at Natalia shyly. He had used her nickname. Something he never did in front of her.

"I only love brother. You realize this can never work, right?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, I know that. But it does not stop me from loving you at all." Toris shook his head.

Natalia blinked back tears and lowered her head until it was resting against his chest.

"Then, I suppose I could give you my love. Only for this night though." Natalia mumbled, shutting her eyes.

"Oh Bella..." Toris mumbled.

Natalia moved her hands from Toris' wrists and place them on his chest. Toris wrapped his arms around her slowly.

"Toris." Natalia sighed.

"Yes?" Toris asked timidly.

Natalia lifted her head and looked into Toris' green eyes. She leaned down, much to Toris' surprise and joy, and pressed her lips against his. Toris wasted no time in returning the kiss, pressing harder against her lips.

Toris broke the kiss, and Natalia let out a whimper of protest, giving Toris much amusement.

Toriss propped himself on his elbows and glanced up at Natalia. "Might as well get comfortable." he said with a blush.

Natalia gave a small smile and got off the buy to allow him to move. Toris rose to his feat and held out his hand. Natalia took it without hesitation and threw herself into his waiting arms. Toris smiled kindly and placed a hand atop her head. He slowly inched towards her bed and sat down, Natalia still clinging to him.

To Natalia, allowing Toris to have her was wrong, she knew that. Yet it felt right, strangely enough. It was wrong in her head, but it was right in her heart, the two caught in a heated clash. Though in the end, her heart began to take over.

"Natalia?"

Natalia looked up at Toris, seeing the surprise on his face. She then noticed his hand was on her cheek, wiping at the tears that had gathered there. She... she had been crying.

"T-Toris I'm-"

"No, it's fine." Toris smiled kindly at her. "I understand. We don't have to do this if you don't feel it is right."

She tilted her head and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"It isn't right." she mumbled. "But, don't let me go. Don't leave me alone. Not tonight."

"I won't." Toris nodded. "No tonight. Not ever."

Then he leaned down and captured her lips once again.


End file.
